Cogs (film)
"Two Factions; One World" Cogs "COGS" is an 2018 animated action-adventure film by Disney and Team Kanno. It is based of Mickey's Toontown and Friends series (Mickey Mouse characters, etc). It is a tie-in to the defunct 2003 Toontown MMO, which is based off Disneys' Mickey's Toontown. It marked as the return of Mickey Mouse in CGI, and premiered with a 6 minute long short called "Band of the Dead" based of the 2017 film Coco, with announcements by Roxie Kanno herself. Some showings had introductions to Team Kanno as an new filmmaking animation group. Roxie Kanno, the director decided to invite the famous YouTubers of Toontown to contribute to the film. Roxie Kanno wanted to represent Mickey and Friends as an new film lineup, so she collaborated with Disney as an new group nicknamed Team Kanno to animate the film, with Disney as the executive publisher. It got positive reception, and was noted to be the return of the famous Mickey Mouse, and the return of the Toontown game. Synopsis Cogs is set in an anthromorphic world of animals known as Toontown, which is based on both the Mickey Mouse franchise and the Toontown Online series. The film is based on a Disney park called Mickey's Toontown, where the place is commonly initated "where cartoon characters live". The district of Mickey's Toontown that it centers around is Toontown Central, with the lab being located in Daisy Gardens. The toons live in a city called Toontown, which is where cartoon characters called home. The diversity of the toons are the following; *Dog *Cat *Mouse *Duck *Rabbit *Monkey *Bear *Pig *Deer *Raccoon *Fox *Crocodile *Squirrel Plot In a world of toons known as Toontown, a new evil business known as Cogs decide to take over. Now, the toons are in jeopardy between their world of fun, or the Cogs' world of greedy businesses. A group of toons known as the Toon Council are recruiting toons to fight back and take their land back. Scrooge McDuck, the client of Gyro Gearloose, visits his lab, then combines two wires together on his robot with a note saying "Do Not Touch!". However, after activating the robot, the robot then turns on him. "COGS" Megasnoop, decides to seek the idea of a new kind of humor; where they use the concept of Shakespearean humor; protection, incongruency, etc. That way, as he comes up with the idea, which is having a pie fight at each other, he then takes a cream pie, throws at a another person named Smirky, and then toons start to join into the pie fight. Loopy Goopy Googlenerd "Loopy" pulls out a water gun and then starts a "squirt" fight alongside a "throw" fight. A small robot, nicknamed the "Cog" approaches the area where the pie fights and squirt fights are going on. The cog, who states that "he may be just a flunky, but he is real spunky" approaches the Toons. The cog then pulls out a telephone, summons a few magic phone keys to knock one of the toons, making one of them cry out of injury. The "Flunky" cog then laughs at the crying toon, and then one of them decides to give them a taste of their own "laff" by throwing a pie on the Flunky. After throwing a pie at the Flunky, the Flunky spins and then explodes. Loopy realizes that this is probably the beginning of things, of something that is opposing them is yet to come. Then after that, the Chairman's army then invades Toontown Central, and starts taking over Toontown districts. Many try to fight them off including the trio, but they are overwhelmed. Smirky then decides that the trio shall escape for help, and they run off the districts, and make a more stealthly run for it. A news reporter announces that evil armies known as Cogs have been taking Toons hostage and then looting out areas of Toontown. As Gyro Gearloose sees that his own invention has gotten loose, he then begs for an interview, but the Cogs take over the news reporter and then head to static. Felice Hannah, a pink cat who is an idol in Toontown, sees this news and realizes that they "have friends in need", and they will take action soon. Toontown South, the district where Flippy Doggenbottom and Lil Oldman are located, are giving out a speech about the cogs. They have yet to come out a plan against the Cogs, Megasnoop, who claims to be Flippy's cousin himself decides to brainstorm an idea after destroying the Flunky from a pie; they will use a weapon called "gags" which will laff the "cogs" up, as means of fighting back to take back Toontown from the cogs. Lil Oldman claims that the "cogs are robots that cannot take a joke", and they want everything from them. Felice Hannah then comes into the speech's audience, and demands for an role in a speech. After joining along for the speech, Felice claims that the COGS are doing this (taking over lands) and they are going to pay for what they done, which is taking over lands and not taking a joke from them. Megasnoop, Smirky and Loopy pull out pies and water guns, and Felice pulls out a megaphone that tells jokes. After telling a really good joke out to the people, everyone laughs, making it a "toon-up". Felice, getting ready for the refugee army against the cogs, sings "The Battle is Not Ours", while rallying up Toons with "gags" to fight back. After Felice, loudens her voice and then sends Toons to take back Toontown Central with the pies and squirts. After finishing her song and marching toward Toontown Central; the battle between toons cogs. Felice says "Now, let the gears fly!" ending on a high voice. Throwing pies and squirts at the Cogs, many cogs were successfully blown up, and Toons have been fighting off cog after cog. The Chairman notices this, and then realizes that they know what's against them, so they send a large-scale cog nicknamed the CEO. Megasnoop notices the CEO, and they try to defeat the CEO via their gags, but they can't as the CEO's armor is too thick. Felice realizes that the more the Toons fight successfully, the more the cogs always fight successfully against, meaning they need more ambition and skill to take on the CEO. Loopy decides to use a thing called a cannon where they launch toons. After using the cannon to launch toons onto the CEO, they mount the CEO, unscrew the circuits and then blow up the CEO, demoting it to a Flunky. The Chairman sees this, and then tries to do everything on it's own. Felice realizes that it's not the time for slapstick humor, instead it's violent time against the Chairman due to his deadly capabilities. The Chairman sends armies of cog after cog to outnumber the Resistance. Felice Hannah rallies up herself to fight against the Chairman by shooting herself toward the Chairman himself. However, this fails as the Chairman knocks out Felice, injuring her. The Resistance leaders follow where Felice was cannoned to, and realizes that they always have faith in each other, and that the challenge is to succeed on what your goal is, not to ambition others. The team works together to blow up the chairman by rail-roading the Chairman with a presentation representing the Cog's businesses ("lure" and "trap). Felice then blows up the Chairman and then all of the cogs fly away, recalling back to the factory that they originated from. Gyro Gearloose claims that he was the one who created the robot, in order to aim for a more cooperative business, but later found out that Scrooge McDuck himself was responsible for this. Scrooge McDuck is then arrested, but is let go due to his faith in other, and his caring motives. Gyro Gearloose then rebuilds the robots, making them with good motives and friendly Toon business. Scrooge McDuck is then forgiven for "being tempted to use the machine". Felice Hannah, live on the Toontown Central Concert, sings "Heart to Heart", while performing on a pole wearing only a dancer's leotard. Megasnoop, Smirky, and Loopy are seen watching the concert, Megasnoop concludes himself with the question "how well can I believe in myself?" "COGS" The credits roll with various Toontown gameplay mechanics, such as throwing pies at the Cogs, sounding the cogs, and then dropping pianos onto the Cogs, with the background music being a love song by Felice Hannah herself. " A post-credits cutscene show that Flippy and Lil Oldman, the members of the Toon Council had successfully found the factory where Gyro Gearloose stashed the Chairman, Flippy takes this in mind as "something that you need to understand before you learn it." The credits also gives special thanks to certain people; for example "Sir Max Joey" for creating Toontown Rewritten, and "Dubito" for creating Toontown: Corporate Clash. (Rewritten was meant for nostalgia and Corporate Clash was putting Toontown for the next generation in terms of graphics). An ending message indicates ''"Dedicated to Jesse Schell" ''(Cogs was meant to be a tribute based on Schell's work, which he is still active today) Cast *Megasnoop as himself; one of the three Musketeers of Toontown. He is a aqua dog, and claims to be Flippy's cousin. *Smirky as himself; one of of the three Musketeers. He is a aqua dog *LoopyGoopyG as himself; one of the three Musketeers. He is a aqua cat who is an archivist and detective in Toontown. *Chris Diamantopoulos as Mickey Mouse *Felice Hannah as herself; a pink cat famous for being a idol across Toontown. She sings her own anthem to rally-up for revenge and for what she seeks in her future. *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse *Bill Farmer as Goofy *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck; an client of Gyros Gearloose who visits his lab, and accidently connects two wires together, but ends up activating a giant robot which sends the Cogs to Toontown. *Jim Rash as Gyro Gearloose, an chicken who creates the Chairman robot prototype which was not to touch. *Flippy Doggenbottom; the leader of the Toon Council and the mayor that tells the Toons about the Cogs. *Lil Oldman; the vice president of the Toon Council. *Cog Agents *The Chairman; the antagonist of Cogs and the mastermind of the Cogs unleashed by Scrooge McDuck. Reception Cogs got positive reviews. It got a 76% on Rotten Tomatoes and a 72 on Metacritic. Common praise includes the return of the so-called Mickey Mouse character after such a long gap of time. Criticism includes the notable voices of the YouTubers, which have Youtube-ish quality voice acting, with Loopy being the best of the 3 YouTuber voices, with Smirky being too immature and Megasnoop having a yelling-like accent when he speaks loudly. Home release Cogs would later get a home release after 4 months; with the following bonuses; *Behind the Scenes/Meet Team Kanno *Deleted Scenes (original script made it around 144 minutes. Some deleted/extended scenes are only seen in TV spots/trailers and are not in the Blu-ray.) *Toontown Credits/Future of Toontown *Outtake Reel Trivia *The Deer, Fox, and Raccoon species were derided from Corporate Clash (formerly Project Altis), and the Crocodile was derided from Rewritten. The reason why Kanno wanted to take from the private servers of Toontown to "show Disney how it's done", where the fanon response from private servers like Rewritten and Corporate Clash get some inspiration drawn to life. *Despite Dubito not being in Corporate Clash, he was notorious for sending the former version of Corporate Clash, known as Project Altis on Steam, likely as an attempt to gain more players. Even though the game was taken down via a DMCA by some random guy, it was unknown whether or not Schell would've approved it. *Logo Variation: The Walt Disney castle logo is in a dark grayscale to represent the Cogs, following is the brand new Team Kanno logo "Team菅野" *This is the first CGI animated film to be in 60fps, because the animation was done by Team Kanno, who will soon become the "PlatinumGames" of films. (Theaters showed it in 24fps, the YouTube video was in 24fps to save bandwidth). The only version where the 4K 60fps version is available is via digital, likely due to it's costly size. Only special theaters had showings at 60fps. Category:Disney (series) Category:Disney Films Category:Films Category:Fan Films Category:Animated Films Category:Computer Animated Films Category:2018 Category:Rated PG Films Category:Toontown (series)